Document reader applications are often used for viewing electronic documents, such as electronic articles or webpages, on a device. The electronic articles are often from various sources or publishers, and related to a variety of different topics. Increasingly, publishers have begun to include videos associated with the various articles. Document reader applications often need to provide the article content in various sizes and formats for several different types of devices with different screen sizes and resolutions. It is difficult to present video content to users of a document reader application in a manner that is convenient and pleasant for the various screen sizes.